Yours for the Taking
by TforTARDIS
Summary: It has been two years, and she's still locked in this flat. Still waiting for someone to come and get her. She's been sending messages to no one for two years. But now those letters to no one are proving useful, and someones finally coming to take her away.
1. Prologue

**An: Hello! So this is the start of my very first story, and reviews are very much appreciated! Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with my story, and I'll try and update as often as possible.**

Prologue

_Hello there again,_

_ I'm not entirely sure who gets these, or if anyone does, but it has been two years in this room, and frankly, I want out. I hope that the same person has been receiving these, otherwise this will make no sense whatsoever, and I'll still be stuck. Right here. In this god forsaken flat. All I know is that I'm sick of this room, and I'd really appreciate it if you could come and get me. As I've already told you, there are no doors out, or windows. I haven't actually had any social contact, in two years. So if you do come and rescue me, I apologize. I'll probably start yelling at you due to frustration. I don't know what the date is, or where I am…. So I can't tell you any of that. I can only hope that you know where I am. But after two years, I'm starting to give up hope of ever being rescued. I know I had a life before this, but that's gone now, and I have no one. Except I have you, I hope. I'd better stop talking, let you figure all this out. Hopefully I'm just on some planet, and so are you, and you're coming to get me soon. Please come, I'll be waiting._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Yours for the taking_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He sat there, waiting, knowing it would come. That devilish little box came every night. Always the same voice, but different messages. Always asking the same thing though, to be saved. Now that there was no one with him, he left the doors open, waiting for it to come. He wished he knew how to save Her, it had been nearly two years, and yet he couldn't lock onto the signal. It was as if it was coming from nowhere, but he knew better. Someone didn't want Her to be found, so he was damn sure going to find her. He was deep in thought when it came flying into the room.

It looked the same as always, same size with an owl carved into it. He listened to Her message, "Yours for the taking….." he repeated. He _loved _the way that sounded, _yours for the taking_…. He also hated it, it made him sound like he was avoiding saving Her, but he was doing everything he could. He could understand Her, yet he had no idea what she was going through. No idea if she was even real, but he couldn't stand to think that. She just _had _to be real. She had to exist.

He plugged her box into the consol, and as usual, no coordinates showed up. He felt a blanket of reassurance envelope his mind, telling him that soon, it would all make sense.

"Thanks," he murmured… He went on with his usual things, picking up the rooms, checking to see if any of his things had been moved around, and putting them back where they belonged. He was cleaning up the console room, when he heard a beep. He looked at the console.

"Why are you beeping?" he inquired. He looked at all the warning light, none were flashing. _Beep._ "What is it?" he asked again, and then he thought. "_No…." _he breathed, "It can't be…"

He pulled the monitor around. He almost couldn't believe his eyes, _there were coordinates._ There were coordinates to go and find Her. "Oh you sexy thing," and they were off. Off to find Her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I sent the message, I went about my daily business. First, I decided to make breakfast. I'd learn to cook quite well after being stuck cooking for myself for two years. After I made breakfast I looked through my vast library. Everything in this stupid flat changed, everyday. If I read a book, it would disappear before I could read it again. I never had a choice of what I made myself to eat, there would only be certain ingredients in the fridge, so I could only make one thing. Never any excess, just the right amount. Today my reading choices consisted of: _ How to Play Chess, the Entire History of the World _(this was a rather thick book), _The Theory of Time Travel, _and many more books that I personally had no interest in reading. So I skipped that part of my day, and decided instead to make myself a striped dress. My room liked to encourage these types of activities by making my clothes disappear. This happened too often, and frustrated me to no end.

It didn't take me long to sew the pieces of fabric together. When I was done I took a nice bubble bath, with my favorite scent, Pomegranate. When I was done I put on orange tights to match the orange stripes in the dress, my favorite pair of boots (I'd worn them so much that there were holes in the heels from when I dragged my feet), a necklace from my favorite book series (Harry potter) and owl earrings (I always wore something with owls on it). I know it seems silly to get dressed up when I can't leave the house, but I still would like to believe someone out there is listening, and will come and get me. When they do, I'd like to be ready.

Unfortunately, I had nothing else to do. All there was to do is to sit and wait. I knew if I read the book on chess, then a chess table would be there the next morning, but I didn't care for chess. I positioned my comfy chair in front of the only door in the house. It didn't open, didn't have a door knob, no way out.

I have no memory of what my life was like before this, which makes me sad to think about, so I don't think of it much. But as I sat there, staring at that door, I couldn't help but think about it. I wondered if my mom and dad worried about me, or even remembered me. I couldn't just sit there and think so I went back to the bookshelf to see if there were any new selections.

I noticed a new book, _Caring for a Dog_. I stood there for awhile, wondering if I read it, a dog would appear. _Couldn't hurt,_ I thought to myself. So I sat down in front of the door again, and read.

Once I was done, I glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight, so I figured I should go to bed. I didn't want to take off my dress, for fear it might disappear in the night. I had already gone quiet fond of it. So I kept it on (except the shoes of course), and went to bed.

The next morning I awoke to a bark. I perked up and saw a dog sitting at the bottom of my bed. It was black and white, and looked as though when it grew up, it would be quite large. I couldn't help but smile, finally I had something to interact with.

"Ohhh…. Whatever shall I name you?" I asked, it barked in return. "What's that? You want to be called Cleopatra?" She barked even louder, "Alright, Cleopatra, let's have breakfast."

I noticed that there was more food for me to make than usual. So I made it and gave half to Cleo. Once I was done I cleaned our plates. Normally I would go and bathe, or read a book. I opened a drawer and found a beautiful black bandana with gold patterns in it. I was still wearing my dress, so I decided to give Cleo a bath.

"C'mon girl, d'you want a bath?" she cocked her head to the side. I walked into the bathroom and she followed. I filled the tub up, and she jumped up. She was very well mannered. Once we were done I blew dried her hair, and brushed her. The bandana went around her neck.

Instead of watching the door I taught her tricks. She learned quickly, and I was out of things to teach. She looked at me expectantly, "Sorry girl, I got nothing." I got up to look at books when I heard something, something I wouldn't have expected in a long time.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I stared at the door in disbelief.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I looked at Cleo, she looked as confused as I was. "Ummmm, come in?"

_Click_. The door started to open, I couldn't move. Was this real?

I head peeked in, a man.

"Hello there! I've come to take you away."


	4. Chapter 3

**An: Hey there! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm trying to get through writing it. Any comments you have are greatly appreciated as this is my first one ever. Any tips on how to make it better are also appreciated. Thank-you!**

Chapter 3

"Who... Who are you?" I stammer.

"Who do you think?" He says.

_This man... There's something... _ "Do I know you?" I ask.

"No, but I know you. No more questions, time is of the essence. I need to get you out of here."

He promptly walks out the door. I'm right behind him, until I turn around to make sure Cleo is following me.

"What the hell happened to my room?" I say. Despite hating it with all my heart, I couldn't help but be slightly concerned when all the furniture, and my dog, disappear in a second.

"You're leaving, so the room shuts down." And then he walks out the door again.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask of him.

"Because you've really got no other options, and I think your room already decided."

So I follow him, because he's right, I have no other options.

The hallway is eerily white, and he's already ahead of me. I almost have to run to keep up with him, and he's so focused on getting to our destination, that there's no point in asking questions.

After what seems like a short jog, we are at a set of double doors.

"So, what's through there?" I ask, wanting a clear answer.

"Not what you're expecting," he says.

_Jee, thanks for that one pal, _I almost retort his response, but I can't get a syllable out before he turns. I feel him jab a needle into my neck and then I fall to the ground. His face is terrifying, contorted into an evil smile. I want to be able to look away, and my body obeys, by blacking out.

* * *

I woke up strapped to a chair. My brain was still really foggy. _Did I just imagine that, or did that really just happen? _I asked myself.

"Oh look," I heard him say, "She's awake." I could hear him mocking me.

"What do you want with me? Why don't you just let me go?" I asked him.

He laughed, "It's always the same with you, isn't it? 'Oh, please let me go!' " He said in a high falsetto, "You can never leave."

"But why are you keeping me here?" I couldn't understand why he would want me here. Or what he meant by always the same. I had never met this man.

"Because you asked us to," he said with a smile, "You wanted us to look after you all those years ago. You admitted yourself into our facilities."

This didn't make sense, but I knew he wasn't going to give me any meaningful answers. So I asked him a simple question, "Who are you?"

"Funny," he said, "You aren't usually interested in that. But the rare times you _do_ show interest, I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why can't you tell me your name? It's a simple question."  
"Oh, it's a lot more complicated than you can understand. Let me make our position a little more clear, since you don't seem to understand," he crouched in front of me, "What's _your _name?"

I almost laughed, it was such an easy question. But then, "I don't... I don't know..."

"Yes that's right," he said, still mocking me, "And where are you from?"

"I..." I was at a loss for words. How could I not know the most simple things?

"Yes," he said with a fake frown, "It's rather hard isn't it? But don't worry, you'll get it back... Eventually."

I hated this man. Even though I barely knew him, I hated him.

"Oh come on," he said, "No more questions? No fighting? Usually you're better than this."

"What do you mean 'usually'? I've never even met you."

"That's the right way. Yes, let's keep going in that direction," he said, "Oh, and you have met me, many times. But you always come with me, in the end."

"How many times have we done this? How many times have I gone with you?"

"I'm liking all these new questions. Let's see... We've had this little chat about two-hundred times. And I'm not exaggerating. See," he showed me the clipboard he was holding. There was no name next to the picture of me, just the number two-hundred.

"But, that's not possible. I'm not two-hundred years old."

"No, you're not two-hundred. You were around four-hundred when you admitted yourself and we do this every two years. You're over eight-hundred years old."

Now I knew he was lying. There was no way I could be over eight-hundred. People just don't live that long, "Why are you lying to me?" I asked.

"I'm not. You see, there are limited things I'm allowed to tell you. One of the few things I can tell you, is how old you are. It really doesn't affect the process."

"But knowing my name does?" I didn't even know what the process was, but I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"Well we have to have some information for you to figure out to make sure it still works. But come on, you've _got _to have more questions."

_He's enjoying this, _I thought to myself, _he wants to see me struggle. _ "Can you tell me where I am?"  
"Yes, you are on space station 837, in the galaxy of Domlan. Of course that means nothing to you," he saw my confused expression, "What? You didn't think you were on Earth, did you?"

I couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed, how could I think they would keep me somewhere that I knew about.

"Look," I say, "You said I admitted myself." He nodded. "Then shouldn't I be able to check myself out of here?"

He laughed, "I'm afraid not. You declared yourself mentally unstable. People vouched for you. We would need someone of your race to come and get you, and seeing as the last of your kind just died, that's rather impossible."

"So I'm stuck here? Forever?" He nodded, with a cruel smile on his face. "Why aren't you dead if it's been over four-hundred years?"

"I'm a hologram of the first person to interrogate you all those years ago. He died, but they put his personality into me. So now you're stuck with me, forever," he said with fake sadness.

Finally curiosity won over, "What process were you talking about earlier?"

He smiled, happy I'd finally got there, "Why don't we just show you. Boys!"

Only then did I notice two soldiers on the other side of a glass wall. I felt my restraints tighten and my head being held back by metal. I watched them flip a switch, and then it hit me like a moving train.

I screamed, it hurt so much. It felt like every single thing I considered me was being torn away and replaced with other things. I felt myself trying to break the metal bonds, which only made them dig further into my skin.

And then it stopped. I knew I was crying, but my body felt like it had been torn apart. I felt the hot blood running down my forehead, and saw the blood on my wrists. Then his face was there again.  
"It's a shame, really," he said, "I rather like this face of yours. You're very beautiful."

"Go to hell." I said through gritted teeth. Every thought, every movement hurt. But I was going to get out of this chair, just to kill this man.

"Oh, you don't mean that. You used to be very fond of me, whatever happened to that version of you?"

"You killed her," I say, remembering that time long ago.

"Who, me?" he said with fake innocence, "Do you really think I would do such a horrible thing?"

"I know you would. I remember it."

"Oh, do you now? Good, good. So, what's your name?"

"Ida, Ida Oakley," something about that name doesn't sit right with me, but I know it's the right thing to say.

"Good, where you from?"

"London, England, 298 Paddington Street," I don't have any memory of ever living in such a place, but he accepts this as a fact.

"Perfect! Now comes the hard part of this procedure, taking everything away."

"What? I just got my memories back! You can't just take them away!" I was starting to panic, I needed to keep my memories. I needed them desperately for something.

"Well, you're right. I can't _just _take them away, it requires a little more effort than that," he turned to the soldiers, "Ready boys?" They nodded, "Well then, let's get started."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

****This pain was even worse than before, it was indescribable. All I could do was scream, and hope it would end soon.

"Now first," he said over my screams, "we need to get down to the root of your memories."

There was a moment of brief relief, and I looked up. He was sitting right in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"It is rather unfortunate that this process is so painful for you, because like I said earlier, you're very beautiful."

"And like I said before," I said so quietly, he was the only one who could hear me, "Go. To. Hell."

"Oh, come on now. You don't mean that."

"You know I do."

"When they put his soul and memories up here," he said, pointing to his head, "I also got feelings, and that hurts."

"What did you mean that the last one of my kind died, I can't be the only human," I could see the soldiers reading scans from my brain. Working, plotting, coming up with the best way to get rid of my memories. In the meantime, I was going to find out as much as I could.

"Oh honey," he said, using a fake sweet voice, "you aren't human."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should," he sounded surprisingly earnest, "you're a Time Lord."

I knew he was telling the truth, I now remembered it... But was I really remembering, or just listening?

"But you are from Earth," he continued, not waiting for me to talk, "you grew up there with a normal family, living a normal life. Until you discovered what you were. You came to us, hoping we could help you, and we have."

"You call this helping? Erasing all my memories every two years, that's supposed to help?"

"Well, it's our version of helping."

There was a beep in from the controls, "And that's our signal, time to say goodbye Ida."

Right before the pain overtook me, I saw a two men and a woman burst into the room. This pain was worse than anything I had felt. It felt like I was dying over and over again. I heard gunshots, and yelling, but I couldn't hear them over my own screams.

* * *

My head was pounding, but at least the pain was subsiding. Then was a man in front of me, he was using something that made a weird noise to release the clamps around my legs, arms, waist and head.

The woman had moved to the controls, and the other man was watching the door, and he was holding a gun.

"Who...who..." I couldn't think.

"Shhhhshhshhhh, just be quiet," he said soothingly, "Jack! I need you to carry her."

"Shouldn't I be protecting her? You're the one who refuses to carry a gun into these situations!" I guess that guys name was Jack.

"Oh would you boys stop fighting already! Doctor, carry her," the woman said.

"But River I-" the man in front of me started to prostest.

"Don't complain. If you aren't going to cover us, you're going to carry her."

He sighed, then cradled me like a child. I would have tried to move, but I could barely speak, let alone move.

As they started to move into the hallway, Jack and the woman (River I think?) went in front of us and they were poised to shoot anyone who dared to stop us. The man who was carrying me started to talk.

"Be glad that I got your cubes, I almost didn't get there in time. We almost lost you."

"Cubes? But those... I didn't think they... went anywhere..." I managed to get out.

"They came to me, and I recognized the symbol on your cubes right away. Everyone thought you had died, Captain."

"Cap... Captain? How do you know that?"

"There are so many legends about you," he said, pausing for the all clear from Jack, "But they all ended with you dying, to escape the time war."

"Well," I said, my strength starting to come back, "I did escape the time war, but not by dying... I came here because I thought I would just be able to live here until it was over, but..."

"But they told you all of us were dead, so you couldn't leave," he finished for me.

"Yes, they did... Wait a second, I remember you. You're the Doctor," I said, more and more memories were coming back.

"You do? I didn't think you would, I was just more of an admirer. We never really talked," he looked a little flustered.

"Now you're the one who doesn't remember. Doctor, you're the one who inspired me to leave before the war started. Although you did make it rather hard when you stole my TARDIS..."

"I inspired you? And I didn't know it was your TARDIS..."

"When you ran away, I started to consider that too... I knew that if I stayed, I would have died with the rest of our race, so I told my family my plan... They didn't want to leave, but respected my wishes and checked me in here. We posed as a family from Earth, and apparently they bought it."

"Well, I think it's about time that you got to see your TARDIS again," we rounded a corner, and there she was.

"I like the look you gave her, although it's not exactly inconspicuous."

"Well, she got stuck like this, and I could have fixed her, but I like her more like this."

I laughed, it felt good to laugh. But as we got closer to her, a pain started to build in me. I had been pushing it down, but it was inevitable now.

"Doctor," I said, the pain in my voice very evident, "I think I'm dying."

He looked worried, "We'll just get you into the TARDIS and then you'll regenerate, it'll be fine."

"No, I know what regeneration feels like, and this isn't it."

"Well, you be-"  
It felt like something was stabbing my body over and over and over again. It was like a searing hot blade, and I couldn't stand it.

"Doctor, I'm going to die, aren't I?"


	6. Chapter 5

**An: I hope you enjoyed me little ending to the last chapter. I also hope you enjoy this one. *laughs evilly* As always, reviews are appreciated so much! **

Chapter 5

"River," the Doctor said, "I need you to fly us out of here."

"Doctor what's happening to her? Why isn't she regenerating?"

"River, fly her!" he said with more command, "Jack, help me with her."

I could hear the TARDIS coming to life around me, welcoming me home.

"Hello," I murmured. It felt like everything was moving in fast forward. The Doctor placed me on a bed, and started to do uncountable scans on me.

"Doctor," Jack said, "should I put her under a sedative?"

"No!" he said quickly, "No, I need to be able to talk to her. Jack get her talking."

"Captain, I need you talk to me."

"Don't... Don't call me Captain," he looked confused, "my name's Ida."

"Ida? Alright Ida, is there anywhere specific that hurts?"

"It's everywhere... Everything hurts."

River came running into the room, "Doctor, I've landed her, now tell me what's happening!"

"I don't know!" he said, worry filling his voice, "She's dying, but there isn't anything wrong! Her body's just shutting down."

"From the scans I saw, they were messing with her brain. Have you scanned her brain?"

"Yes, but it's..."

They went on like this for awhile, but I didn't care to listen anymore.

"Ida," Jack said, "what were they doing to your brain?"

"My memories..." I said, it was getting harder to focus.

"C'mon Ida, stay with me. What were they doing to your memories?"

"They would make me remember everything, and then just take it away. They kept doing it over and over and over again. Jack it hurt so much," I could feel myself crying, remembering all that pain, getting worse each time they went through the process.

"Ida it's going to be fine," he said, "they aren't ever going to hurt you again."

I nodded, knowing it was true, "But when you guys came, they were right in the middle of taking my memories. And it still hurts Jack, it still hurts."

"Doctor," Jack said, looking away from me, "Doctor I think I know what's wrong with her. River, keep her calm."

River and Jack switched places and River started to stroke my hair.

"Jack what is it?" the Doctor asked urgently.

"She can't remember," the Doctor clearly didn't know what he was talking about, "She doesn't remember how to regenerate, that's why she's just dying."

"I think I know how to fix it," the Doctor said, "River could you hook her up to a heart monitor, just in case?"

River nodded, and had me hooked up in two seconds. I could hear two beeping noises switching off.

_**Beep...**__ Beep...__** Beep...**__ Beep..._

"Alright," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together, "Here we go."

He put them on my face, and then all my memories started to flash in front of my eyes. There were memories I didn't even know I had. It felt like we sat there, for hours and hours, going through my every thought. All those years spent in a room, all that boredom, coming back.

"That's not right," the Doctor said under his breath.

There were blank spots, nothing was there. It was just... White.

I felt the Doctor leave me, and then I was alone. Stuck in my memories, and I couldn't get out. The only thing I could listen to, the only thing to keep me from falling into oblivion, my heart. There was only one now.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ticking away the seconds I was stuck.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I lost count of how many beeps there was. I was starting to lose myself. I started to forget where I was, when I was, who I was.


	7. Chapter 6

**An: I hope you like this chapter! I hope you like my idea for Ida, please leave me what you think of it!**

Chapter 6

I jolted awake, and was horrified.

I was back in that room, and there was the dog at the foot of my bed.

"No," I said, "no this can't be happening."

I ignored the dog, the food, the books. I ran to the door and hit on it, screaming myself hoarse.

"Doctor!" I yelled, praying he could hear me, "Jack! River!"

I collapsed in front of the door, and sobbed. This can't be happening. I had escaped, I made it out alive.

Then a thought came to me, and I put my hand on my heart. I listened as hard as I could, and then off in the distance I heard it.

_Beep... Beep..._

I let out a sigh of relief. This wasn't real, and I was still in the TARDIS. This is just my memory. Then I had a thought of the second beeping that I had heard. I moved my hand to where another heart would be.

I could feel something faint, as if my blood was going through something. It wasn't beating on its own.

I closed my eyes and tried to get it to beat. It was silly, thinking I could get a heart to beat out of pure spite, but I wasn't staying here. I focused on when I could hear them both beeping. I don't know how long I sat there, focusing. But then...

_**Beep...**__ Beep...__** Beep...**__ Beep..._

"I'm coming back, Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor looked up in surprise, both the heart monitors were going now.

Then he heard her mutter, "I'm coming back, Doctor."

He wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been listening so intently. He wasn't even sure he heard her, but it was her. It was working.

* * *

I sat there, knowing what was going to happen. I wondered if it would happen exactly like I remembered it, or if I could change it.

So I sat there, ignoring everything that the room was telling me to do. I stared that door down, knowing that it would open soon enough. But then I thought of something, what if the Doctor just stopped the process like he did last time? Would I have to go through all of that again.

I couldn't help but feel like there was something different about this memory than the others. I went into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror.

"I knew it," I said to myself. This was a different version of myself, the Doctor wasn't coming.

Knowing this information, I actually smiled. I didn't want him to come, because I needed to go through this memory, and regenerate. I needed to remember.

Knock, knock, knock.

There was a door knob now, and I flung the door open. There was a man, with his fist poised in a knocking position.

"Wait," I said, "You're the wrong person." It wasn't the same person who would come for me in the future. Which meant that everything he told me was a lie.

"What do you mean? Were you expecting someone?"

"I just," I tried to think of something to say, "You just seem like you aren't supposed to be here."

"Well, I am kind of taking someones place today. But how did you know that?"

"Just a hunch," I needed to get this done, "Well, lead the way. I haven't got all day."

"Right," he said, I had confused him, "Ummmm this way."

I was sorry for him, he clearly didn't want to do this. I decided to make this as easy as possible on him. Even if I hadn't the first time around.

When we got to the doors, I stopped him and said, "You don't have to knock me out with that needle in your hand, I'll just sit myself down in that chair, if you don't mind."

"How... How did you know that?" he voice wasn't as strong as before.

"I know a lot more than I should," he was extremely concerned, "Anyways, care to open the door so we can continue?"

He eyed me, and then opened the door. I plopped myself down in the seat, "Now I'm not going to bother with the whole, I ask you questions and you give me answers that aren't really answers. You can just start what you do right away, but first I've gotta ask. How much of what you tell me is a lie?"

The last question was directed towards him, but also the Doctor. I wanted to know how much he had lied.

* * *

The Doctor sat there in shock. How did she know? How could she possibly know what he had told her was a lie? Those memories were gone, they had been damaged beyond repair.

"I'm so sorry," he said to her. Even though she wasn't conscious, he knew she could hear him. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. River told me I shouldn't until we could tell what your mental status was. Ida it's not good, it's not good at all. Your brain blocked out memories because it couldn't handle what had happened. But you're remembering somehow, and I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

I could hear both the Doctor and this rookie talking at the same time. I wasn't very interested in what the rookie had to say, just the Doctor. The rookie was telling me how almost everything they told me was a lie. He talked for awhile but then stopped, and almost right after, so did the Doctor.

"Keep talking," I told them, "Tell me everything."

* * *

The Doctor sighed, "Well right now you're probably in some long forgotten memory, and you're changing what originally happened to get information, which is very smart of you, but also very dangerous. I don't know what some of the memories will do to you, but I'm afraid that they'll kill you."

* * *

"... and if we give some information now, it's possible that you could die," he explained.

"Well," I said, "Let me die educated."

* * *

"Well first thing first, you didn't grow up on Earth or whatever they told you. You also didn't grow up on Gallifrey, the home of the Time Lords," he sighed, preparing himself to tell her, "You grew up in the TARDIS, this TARDIS. The reason why I told you a lie, is because we weren't sure of your mental state. You had been in here for so long that we weren't sure what your memory would be like. The problem now, is that you don't know what's real and what's not. Your memory is so jumbled that you can't think straight. That memory that you're in now might not even be a memory."

* * *

I let that sink in. I suddenly didn't want to be here anymore, but I had to see myself regenerate.

I waited for this man to stop talking before saying, "This is going to sound a little pushy, but could you move this along? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

* * *

"Alright, but then I need you to listen to me," he said urgently, "Me talking to you, that's real. This is real. What I'm about to tell you, it's the complete truth. I'm not going to lie to you anymore. Ida, you are a Time Lord, and your parents didn't want you to go to that place. You were taken there against your will, and their will. Ida I know this, because I'm your father, and River is your mom. We-"

He was cut off by both of the heart monitors letting out a long beep.

"Ida?" he said, "Ida!"

**An: Please don't hate me for this! But you should give me your thoughts, tell me if you like it!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"River!" the Doctor yelled, "River she's dying!"

River and Jack came running into the room.

"What happened?" River asked.

"I was just talking to her, and then her hearts just stopped."

River gave him a look, knowing what he'd told her. But she was more focused on getting Ida's hearts to start.

"Wait, look!" Jack said. The Doctor and River both turned and looked at Ida, "Is she?" Jack asked.

"Yes," River said with relief, "she's regenerating."

There was a golden glow covering her body, enveloping her.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Doctor," she said in a small voice, "Doctor I did it."

* * *

When I sat up, I was shocked to say the least. I was alone, it didn't even look like I was in any room in the TARDIS. There weren't any doors, there wasn't even walls. It just went on forever.

"Hello Ida," a voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to see a woman standing there smiling at me. I couldn't quite decide what she looked like, her face seemed to be constantly changing, not quite deciding what she wanted to look like.

"It's you, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded. I ran up to the TARDIS, and hugged her.

She laughed with glee, "It's been so long," she said, her voice was like silk, "We need to talk."

"About what?" I said. I couldn't think about what could be so urgent, that she had pulled me out of body to talk.

"What the Doctor told you while you under, it was your imagination."

"What?" I said, "No... He was telling the truth, I know he was."

"He didn't tell you anything," she said sadly, "He hasn't said a word to you since you went under."

"But why would my brain come up with that? It doesn't make any sense."

"Your brain told you that because you've never known a family, but the Doctor treated you like a daughter when he found you. You were only ninety..."

"What happened to my real family?" I asked. I didn't want to believe any of this...

"We don't know where your family is, you were alone and lost when he found you. You've been gone for about one-hundred years in the Doctor's time, but in your time, it's been about four-hundred years."

"How old am I then?"

"About eight-hundred... The Doctor's almost twelve hundred years old now."

"Wow..." I said, "So back with the actual Doctor, am I going to be alright?"

"You're going to be perfectly fine, but you are going to regenerate. I'll try to make it as painless as possible," she said solemnly.

"Do I have to go now?" I asked sadly. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to see her any time soon, the TARDIS wouldn't be able to communicate with whenever she felt like it.

"Yes, this is goodbye," she said with a sad smile, "Be strong Ida, your life is going to be full of many hard times. But know that you can never truly be alone."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I could feel myself coming back to my body, "No, please! Tell me more!"

* * *

I blinked slowly, seeing the Doctor, River, and Jack looking over me.

"Ida?" the Doctor said slowly, "What did you do?"

"I... what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You told me that you did it, it was the first thing you said when you woke up. Did what, Ida?"

"I... I don't know. I don't even remember saying that," I said with confusion, "Owowowowow!" I said clutching my head.

"Alright, Doctor you need to get back. She's regenerating," River said, pulling him and Jack away from me.

I looked down at my glowing hands, the golden light coming off of them. I could see it dancing in front of my face, it was spreading all over my body. I laughed at the feeling it was giving me, it was the best feeling ever.

With a sudden rush of energy, my head was thrown back and my arms were flung out to the side. It was gone in a second.

****"Hello love," I said, still laughing, "didn't think I would give up that easily, did you?"

**An: I don't know if I'll be able to post chapters as quickly as like, but I'm going to try and do as many as I can. For now, I bid you good-bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well I feel great!" I exclaimed to no one in particular, "I feel like I could run a mile! Wait, no. I need to eat something."

The Doctor, RIver, and Jack all looked astonished.

"Fine," I said getting up, "I'll just go make myself something."

I span in a circle tearing the cords off chest, "Was it really necessary to put me in a hospital gown?" I asked looking down at my clothes.

Once again, they all stared at me in shock.

"Nevermind," I growled. I stumbled out of the room into one of the hallways of the TARDIS.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked the ceiling. I felt a tugging sensation in my mind, "Thanks!"

As followed my mental map, I considered exploring the many rooms that went by. I shrugged the urge off, telling myself that I'd do it later. Finally I stopped at a door and walked inside.

"Well, this isn't the kitchen," I stated, "Although this is one gigantic closet."

As I looked around, I couldn't see the top floor. I assumed it was full of different time periods, but the TARDIS had placed me where she felt most appropriate.

"Alright, where's the mirror? I don't even know what I look like."

I stumbled around, still a little unstable on my own feet.

"Oh my," I mumbled. I used to be dark haired, and rather small built. But now... Now I had long blond hair, I was taller and my eyes had gone from blue to grey. I felt like a complete opposite of my old self.

"What to wear, what to wear..." I muttered to myself.

I ended up wearing jeans, knee high boots with laces all the way up, and a blue suit jacket that reminded me of the TARDIS. I figured it was good enough. But when I went to leave, the doors wouldn't open.

"Oh c'mon!" I yelled, "What's wrong with this?"

I sighed and turned around, trying to figure out what the TARDIS would find acceptable. Then I noticed a very old box on one of shelves. I blew the dust of and noticed drawings on it.

"This is Gallifreyan writing, isn't it?" I asked aloud. I couldn't quite read it, but when I opened it I recognized the pendant.

"This used to be mine, right?" It felt familiar in my hands as I picked it up. It was Gallifreyan writing too, "Captain of the TARDIS" I read.

I put it on, feeling it settle on my neck. I admired it in the mirror for awhile, not sure how I had even gotten it in the first place. Then I felt the TARDIS pulling me away from the closet.

"Right, right. Can I find food now?" I could tell the TARDIS was laughing at me, but I didn't care.

The kitchen was only a short ways away from the closet, and it was small compared to closet. It wasn't by any means small, and there was plenty of cupboards. Which meant plenty of food. It would take a lot of trial and error to find food that I liked though.

"Where's the Doctor?" I asked as I looked through the cupboards.

"You know," the Doctor said from the doorway as turned around to face him, "you're supposed to rest after you regenerate. Not go running about the TARDIS."

"I've been locked in a room for over four-hundred years, did you really expect me to lay in bed?"

"No, I guess not. I see you found the wardrobe," he said, eying my outfit.

"Do you like it?" I said, spinning in a circle for him to see.

"Nice jacket," he commented.

"What? There's nothing wrong with it!" he laughed. I crossed my arms, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Any luck finding food?" he asked.

"Nothing's very appetizing," I said looking around at all the food I'd dragged out.

"Well don't try apples, apples are rubbish," he told me.

"Actually, apples sound kind of good. No wait," I said, opening the fridge and pulling out what I needed.

"What are you doing with all of that?" the Doctor asked as I layed it out on the counter.

"I'm going to make apple pie," I stated. The Doctor made a face, "What? Don't like apple pie?"

"Like I said, apples are rubbish," he answered.

"But it's apple pie! Everyone loves pie," I said. I started putting all the ingredients together, "Have you ever even tried apple pie?"

"I'm almost thirteen hundred years old! I'm sure at some point, I tried apple pie," he said.

"Well I don't believe that because if you'd had it, you'd know how good it is," I continued making my pie.

He sat down and watched me for awhile. I finished putting everything together and put it in the oven.

"So, where'd River and Jack go?" I asked.

"They both had to leave, but they waited to make sure you were alright," he explained.

I nodded, "So Doctor," I said leaning across the counter, "who am I?"

He sighed, "That, is a very hard question to answer. Who do you think you are?"

"I honestly don't know. I only know that my name's Ida."

"Really?" he looked shocked, "you used to insist on being called the Captain, although you never would tell me where you came up with the name."

I touched my necklace and rubbed it between my fingers. The Doctor noticed.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"I found it in the closet. The TARDIS wouldn't let me leave there unless I put it on."

"Can I see it?" I asked, reaching for it.

I took it off and dropped it in his hand.

"Strange," he said, examining it.

"What?" I asked.

"Well it's just that I've never seen it before. Everything in here, everything in the TARDIS, it's all things I've collected over the years. I don't know where this came from," he explained.

"Strange," I agreed, "Can I have it back though?"

"Yes, yes here you go," he said handing it to me.

I put it back on, still wondering where it had come from.

"Doctor, why did you lie to me about who I was when you first found me?"

"Well, we weren't sure of your mental status. We didn't know if you would be able to tell if we were lying or not," he told me.

"And let me guess, I failed horribly."

"Yes, but you appear to be improving with time," he reassured.

"I only know that you lied because the TARDIS told me you did. I still have no idea if what she told me was true."

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"Well," I started, it was getting harder to remember, "she told me that I was ninety when you found me. She told me that you practically raised me," his sigh told me that wasn't true.

"I wish that were the case. Your life wasn't that pleasant. I found you when you were about... Two-hundred. You were bloodied and broken, and very untrusting. You had gone through so much pain, so much suffering, I didn't blame you. But that doesn't matter now, you're alright," he said.

"Am I, Doctor?" I asked, "Am I alright?"

"I-" he started, but was cut off by the oven beeping.

"Pie's done!" I announced.

I pulled it out of the oven and placed it on the stovetop.

"You going to have any?" I asked as I cut myself a piece.

"I have to try it, don't I?" he asked.

"Yes," I said handing him his plate, "but trust me, it'll be good."

He sighed, and took a bite, "Hot!" he said with his mouth full.

I laughed, "Well I did just pull it out of the oven, you've got to wait for it to cool down."

He swallowed with what looked like a good deal of effort.

"Is it that bad?" I looked down at my piece.

"I don't know, I can't taste anything, I burned my tongue."

We both looked at each other, and laughed. It felt good to laugh, even if it wasn't for any particular reason.

"So," the Doctor said when he had stopped laughing, "you said the TARDIS talked to you?"

"Yeah, she did," I said, "Doctor why did she lie to me?"

"I don't know, but I think she's what brought you back. She's what got your body to regenerate."

"She told me that she would when we talked," I told him.

"I wonder why there are no repercussions," I looked at him in confusion, "Regeneration takes a lot of energy, you can't just force someone to regenerate and be fine afterwards."

As if on cue, all the lights in the room went out, leaving us in pitch black.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed as something brushed my hand.

"Relax, it's just me," I heard the Doctor say, although I couldn't see his face. His hand found mine again and he started leading me.

"Can you actually see where you're going?" I asked.

"Not real-" I heard a bang and the Doctor fell back into me for a second.

"Did you just run into the wall?" I asked.

"Well technically it was the door, but yes."

I laughed at him.

"Oi now, don't laugh! You think you can find your way out of here?"

"No, probably not," I admitted.

"That's what I thought, now I think I've found the door."

I heard a click and the Doctor lead me into the hallway.

"Alright, I think we need to go left," he told me.

"You think? Are you not sure?"

"Well, sometimes the hallways change, so I can never really be sure."

"Well that's reassuring."

"Oh shut up and follow me."

"Alright Mr. Bossypants, I'm following you."

He didn't make a comment, but lead me around twists and turns. It felt like we wandered in the dark for a good hour or so. I had no idea how the Doctor knew where he was going, but he walked with purpose, never letting my hand go. Our footsteps changed from tile floors to metal.

"Alright, here we are. Watch out for the steps," he instructed me.

I felt with my feet along the floor looking for the steps. I almost fell when I hit them, but I caught myself on the railing. I felt my way down the stairs until I hit the solid platform.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well if we tried to leave, we'd end up walking into the time vortex. If I try and fly her nothing will happen because there isn't technically any power in the TARDIS right now."

"So we're basically stuck?" I asked.

"Basically. Don't worry though, I'm sure I'll think of something soon," he told me.

"Well while we're waiting for that brilliant brain of yours to work, do you have a torch anywhere?"

"Right," I heard a bit of clanging from the other side of the room, "here we are!" A bright beam shone across the room, blinding me.

"Well I think it's bright enough," I commented.

"Sorry," he said averting it from my eyes and throwing me a torch, "it's going to be a good hour or so until I can get the TARDIS up and running."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" I asked.

"Well it is the TARDIS. We can do whatever we want," he told me, "So I ask you Ida, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmmm..." I pondered this for awhile. Then a memory came to me, "Race you to the swimming pool."

Before he had time to react, I was off. I could hear him chasing after me, so I ran faster. I didn't even know where I was going, but my body knew and it carried me all the way to an open arch. I shined my torch inside and saw a vast pool that was perfectly clear. I heard the Doctor's foot steps slow down behind me.

"Doctor we appear to have forgotten a key part of swimming."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Swimming suits," I stated.

"Oh that's really not a problem."

Next thing I knew, the Doctor had thrown me over his shoulder and was walking towards the pool.

"Don't you dare," I said, knowing what he was going to do, "Put me down!" I demanded, but he kept walking. He was right on the edge of the pool, "Put me down!" I yelled.

"Alright," he said, and then put me down... In the pool.

I felt the water swell up around me as I sank. I opened my eyes, and saw darkness. There was nothing, just dark. No up, no down. I was afraid to take a chance in one direction because, knowing the TARDIS, this pool could go on forever. Suddenly, a light shined in front of me, and I hoped that it was the Doctor with one of the torches. I swam towards it, then my head broke the surface.

"Ahhh, there you are," the Doctor said mockingly, "I was worried you'd forgotten how to swim."

"I didn't forget how to swim," I told him, "I just couldn't figure out which way was up. It's pitch black down there."

I gripped the edge of the pool and pulled myself out, leaving a giant puddle. I stood up with water dripping of my clothes and hair. A smile crept across my face.

"No," the Doctor said, reading my mind, "Ida don't you dare."

He tried to run away but I was too quick. I pulled him into an embrace and got his entire body soaking wet.

"That's what you get for throwing me into the pool," I told him.

He examined his clothes and groaned, "The TARDIS's drying system isn't on because the powers out, so we're stuck like this."

"Well you should've thought of that before you threw me into the pool without a swimming suit," I told him. He glared at me, "Can't we just find the closet?" I asked.

"Oh you saw the closet, it'll take us ages to find any clothes that would work."

"Well now what do we do?" I asked, "because I'm not too fond of sitting around in soaked clothes."

The Doctor examined his clothes, "Well I could try and find us some towels..." he looked around the swimming pool like they might just magically appear, "Alright stay here, I'll go look for some towels."

I nodded my understanding, and watched him walk away. I picked up the torch I had dropped when he picked me up and shined it across the room. I could tell it was a beautiful room, but I could only try and put together the little bits and pieces that my beam allowed me to see. How I longed to go and explore the entire TARDIS, but I knew I couldn't without getting lost. So I admired my room, and waited for the Doctor to come back.

"Alright," he said coming back, "I found some towels, and some blankets." He handed me a towel and some blankets. I got up off of the floor and let out a yawn, and then started drying myself off. The Doctor didn't seem too concerned with his clothes, and let me use all the blankets.

"Why don't we try and find your old room? I'm sure we can find some dry clothes in there," he told me. I nodded in agreement. I wrapped my blankets around me and let the Doctor lead the way. He looked back every so often to make sure I was keeping up. After a while, I started to lag behind a little, it just seemed like he was walking so fast.

"Doctor could you slow down a bit?" I called after him when I turned a corner and could no longer see him.

He walked from around a corner and walked up to me, "Why are you walking so slow?" he teased.

"I'm tired," I said with a yawn.

"Oh alright," he said and put an arm around me and started leading me, "I understand, what, with all the pie making you've been doing."

"Oh shut up," I laughed. I started to stumble a little bit, too tired to move my own feet properly.

The Doctor caught me as I fell, and supported my weight.

"Just a bit further," he told me.

I nodded, but I could feel myself slipping away. Suddenly, my entire body collapsed, but the Doctor caught me and carried me like a bride.

"Goodnight Captain," I heard him say.

****"Goodnight Soldier," I murmured back.


	11. Chapter 10

**An: Alright so I know it's been such a long time since I've updated and I promise I'll be updating more often. Please don't hate me for not updating, I've been very busy lately. This chapter's a little longer, and I hope you like where I'm going with it. Enjoy this update, and I'll be updating again soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

As I started to wake up, I wanted nothing more than to stay in my bed for the rest of the day, but I knew that wasn't an option. So I stumbled out of bed and just kind of stared around my room. It took me a moment to register what the writing outside of my windows said because it was backwards, but it repeated itself all the way around my room. It read 'Police Public Call Box'. As I looked up at my ceiling that slanted up in and met at the top in a point, I realised where the TARDIS had built my room. I was in the top of the TARDIS and I could see the light on top fading on and off. We were flying, so I knew exactly where to find the Doctor. I raced to the console room.

"Ahhh there you are," he said when he heard my footsteps, "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, hanging onto the railing for support.

"That, my dear, is a surprise. All I can tell you is that you need to get dressed up, because I'm taking you out for your first night out."

I smiled, and then found my way to the closet. There were so many dresses that it was hard to pick which one, but then one caught my eye. It was a beautiful knee length dress with swirling galaxies on it, and it flared out from my chest. It fit me perfectly, and I saw the perfect pair of black heels to go with it. My hair seemed to fall in perfect curls already, so I just left it. I found a nice hand bag, just in case I needed to carry something, and then made my way back to the console room.

"Doctor I'm ready," I hadn't really paid attention to what he was wearing before, but it was a very nice suit with a pocket watch hanging off it, "You look dashing."

He smiled, still futzing with the controls, but then he looked up at me. The smile vanished and was replace by sadness. He looked so profoundly sad that I thought I'd done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said, regaining his composure, "it just brings back some memories."

"Well I can change if you like," I told him.

"No, no," he said, "you look dashing and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Thank you," I said, giving him a curtsy.

"Oh, and I have a present," he produced something from his coat, "it's from the TARDIS."

I took it from him and examined it, "What is it?"

"Sonic screwdriver," I gave him a confused look, "here let me show you."

I gave it to him and he pointed it in front of him. He pressed a button and it started to make a noise while the tip glowed purple.

"Does it do anything else?" I asked.

"You'll learn on the job," he handed it back, "Well come on, we don't have any time to lose."

I put my sonic into my handbag, "Isn't this a time machine?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Well then we've got all the time in the world."

He smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the door.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at all the tall buildings.

"London, England," he told me, "Earth," he added.

"Yes I know what planet it's on," I replied, "I have read some books."

He laughed a bit.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I've got a friend that invited me to a party and I'm a sucker for parties, so we're going."

"So why am I dressed up?"

"Because it's a rather fancy party, plus I like to get dressed up."

"I see," I said, "So where's the party?"

"Right up here," he pointed to a building up the street, "Oh and tonight we're Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Do I have to be married to you?"

"Oh shut up."

"So who's party are we going to?"

"Actually, it's a wedding," he told me, "although the bride didn't exactly invite me."

"So we're going to a wedding uninvited?" I asked.

"No, I was invited by a friend of hers who is going to the wedding," he explained.

"I don't think that's how invitations work. Especially if it's for a wedding."

"Trust me, it'll be fine," he reassured.

"Whatever you say," I said.

He lead me up to the building where our invitation was checked and approved.

"Thank you," he said to the security guard.

"Would you mind waiting here actually? I was told go and get someone if you showed up," he said.

"That shouldn't be a problem," the Doctor said politely.

The guard walked off while me and the Doctor waited for him. I wondered who would want to see the Doctor so badly that he'd make us wait at the door. The guard came back with an old man walking next to him.

"Doctor is that really you?" he asked.

"Hello Wilfred!" he said ecstatically.

"Doctor!" he replied pulling him into a hug, "And who's this beautiful lady?" he asked, referring to me.

"Ida, Ida Oakley," I told him, shaking his hand.

"I'm Wilfred," he said kindly.

"So how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"He used to travel with my daughter, Donna," he explained.

"So this is her wedding I take it?

"Yes," the Doctor said, "but we can't stay for long."

"Oh why not?" I asked, "My first night out and you're going to take me home early?"

"Now's really not the time or the place to discuss this," the Doctor said, "I'm sure you understand Wilfred?"

"Of course Doctor, don't want to go messing up her mind," he said with a chuckle.

"But my mind's fine," I insisted more towards the Doctor. I couldn't believe he had already gone and told a complete stranger about me not being able to remember.

"Not you, Donna," the Doctor explained, understanding what I had thought.

"Oh," I said a little confused, "What's wrong with her? I don't want to be rude or anything, but I just don't understand."

"Quite alright, quite alright," Wilfred assured, "but we don't have the time to discuss. I would think that you would be fine though Doctor, with your new face and all."

"I suppose," he said with a slight smile.

"Well c'mon Doctor," she looped her right arm through the Doctor's, "Wilfred," she looped her other arm, "the party awaits!"

Awhile later, I was sitting down drinking champagne and talking to Wilfred. He quickly explained to me what had happened to Donna in a hushed tone so no one would over hear.

"That's horrible," I said, shocked that the Doctor would be capable of anything Wilfred had said, "So she doesn't remember him at all?"

"No," he replied sadly, "Although I'd rather have her happy and married than... Well..." He couldn't bring himself to consider the other possibility.

"I understand," she said with a sad smile, "But don't you wish she could remember all of those amazing things she did?"

"Everyday I wish she would remember, but she's happy now, and I'm happy for her."

"Good," I looked over at the Doctor, "Why do I allow him to dance?"

Wilfred looked over and let out a laugh, "Maybe you shoulda left early."

We both sat there laughing for a long time.

"I should go and get him before a slow song comes on," I told Wilfred.

I walked up to him and seperated him from the crowd of kids he'd gotten to dance with him.

"I think that's enough dancing for one night," I said grabbing his hand.

"Wait," he said, tilting his head and listening to the music.

"What?"

He gave a little bow, "May I have this dance?"

I noticed a little to late that it was a slow song, "It depends on wether for not you actually know how to slow dance."

"I may be a little out of practice, but I promise I can," he said with a smile.

"I suppose we can dance then."

He put his hand on my hip and I put mine on his shoulder. Everyone was in a circle going around the bride and groom, and we quickly faded in.

I looked over at them, "So that's Donna."

"Yes, but she's not the Donna I remember," he said sadly.

"Well the Donna you remember doesn't remember you," I pointed out.

"Wilfred explained it to you?" he asked. It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"So this is what you dance like when you're out of practice?" I questioned. It felt more like we were gliding instead of dancing.

"It's been a couple hundred years," he said with a smile.

"Who did you dance with all those years ago?"

"Well, I did dance at wedding not too long ago, but the last person I slow danced with was, if I remember correctly, Rose Tyler."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked puzzled.

"Old memories leaking through."

"Doctor, you said when you found me the first time, I was broken. Am I going to remember that?"

He looked solemn, "Eventually, you will remember everything that ever happened to you, good or bad."

"Do you think that it'll change me?" I asked, a little scared.

"How so?"

"I mean like the way I act towards you and my personality," I explained.

"The only way you'll change is if you let it change you."

"But what if I do without realizing it?"

"Trust me, you'll be fine," he assured me. The music stopped and he kissed my hand.

"I think we might have to go soon," he said.

"Can't we stay a little longer? You haven't even talked to Donna yet," she reasoned.

"Fine," he sighed, "but we're not staying that much longer."

I smiled and pulled him back to Wilfred.

"Have fun dancing?" He asked us.

"He's not too bad," I said laughing a little.

"Hello, I'm sorry but do I know you?" A voice said from behind us.

We both turned to see a rather bossy looking redhead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith," the Doctor introduced, "we're friends of Wilfred's."

"Yeah nice to meet you," she said. She looked a little distracted.

"Are looking for someone?" I asked.

"Sort of," she looked at the Doctor suddenly, "Do I know you?"

"No, no you don't," he said a little too quickly.

"Sorry, there's just something familiar about you," she said.

"I've just got one of those faces," he said.

"Well I've got to go, wedding to attend to," she said with a stressed smile.

"Oh, congratulations," I said before she walked away, "this is a beautiful wedding."

"Thank you," she said before walking over to her new husband and giving him a kiss.

"We have to go," the Doctor whispered to me.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She started to recognize me," he explained.

"How? Isn't this a new version of you?"

"I don't know, but we have to go," he insisted.

"Fine fine fine," I agreed, "Bye Wilfred."

"Do you really have to be leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yes sorry," the Doctor said.

"Promise you'll drop in from time to time?" he asked.

"Of course Wilfred," I promised. Even though I'd only just met him, the old man was so nice.

The Doctor pulled me along to the TARDIS.

"So are we going somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yes, you didn't think that was going to be your entire night out, did you?"

"Well I didn't know if you intended on that lasting longer," I replied.

"It wouldn't really matter," he said, starting the TARDIS, "I've got a time machine. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want."

"I do suppose that's true."

Just as soon as we had started, the TARDIS landed, and he was pulling me out the door.

"Now where are we?" I asked. We had landed in an alleyway and it was the dead of night.

"Wrong question," he said.

"When are we?" I asked slowly.

"We are actually in the middle of the London Blitz, and we should be able to find the person I'm looking for at a local bar."

"The middle of the London Blitz? Isn't that a little, I don't know, dangerous?"

"We'll be fine," he assured, "Now come along."

I followed him out of the alley and into the street. He took a quick look around and took off.

"C'mon, keep up," he said. He was practically running, while I was trying to keep up and not trip in my heels.

"Ahh, here we are," he announced. It looked like most of the other buildings, but one of the higher balconies was brilliantly lit.

"I take it that's where the party is?"

"Well, first we have to climb some stairs, but yes."

"Oh great, I love stairs."

"Don't worry, it's only a few stairs."

We walked in and climbed the stairs. There was a set of double doors, and I could hear some man singing in the background.

As we walked in, I noticed a man sitting at a piano, the man I had heard.

"Is that?" I trailed off.

"Jack singing? Yes," he said, with a shake of his head.

We watched him finish his song, and then he came over to us.

"Doctor! Ida!" he said giving us a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought we might pop in for a visit," the Doctor said.

"Let me buy you a drink?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Jack," the Doctor warned.

"It's only one drink," I told him.

I heard him mutter something about, "last time" before he nodded, "Fine, go have your drink."

"You don't want one?" I asked, "I think you could do with a drink."

"No I've got to go and check on the TARDIS, make sure her circuitry is fine after the number you did on her."

"I didn't ask for that, that was her doing," I said, defending myself.

"What did the TARDIS do?" Jack asked, completely lost.

"That's how she regenerated, the TARDIS gave her energy," the Doctor explained.

"How long ago was that?" he asked.

"About four days, she slept for three," he said.

"I needed my beauty sleep," I said sarcastically.

"Well it worked," Jack said.

"Jack," the Doctor said, now exasperated.

"Go check on your TARDIS, I'll be fine," I assured.

He sighed and left. Jack took my hand and walked me over to the bar. He ordered drinks for us.

"You're a lovely singer," I noted.

"So are you," he said.

"I don't think I was singing last time I was near you," I said, "So how do you know that?"

"You used to sing, before we lost you," he said. He almost looked sad, thinking about the past.

I sat sipping at my drink for awhile.

"How did you know I'd like this?" I asked, referring to the drink.

"You always do," he said. I looked up to see him staring at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he said shaking his head.

"Oh just tell me," I said.

"It's.. um... It's just that..." he looked a little embarrassed.

"I promise I won't say anything," I said.

"I've missed you," he said simply.

I was extremely taken aback, "Why did you miss me?"

"It's not my place to tell you," he said.

"How is it not your place? You're the one who said it."

"Do you want another drink?" he asked, noticing mine was empty.

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it, "Sure."

We talked for a long time, about random things. It felt natural to talk to him, like I did it all the time. I couldn't help but wonder how close we'd been before I'd been taken. He kept getting me drinks and I didn't really pay attention to how much I was drinking until I felt a little dizzy.

"I think I should be getting back to the TARDIS," I said.

"Why?"

"I've had too much to drink," I said.

"Oh fine, let's get you back," I could tell he was disappointed.

I grabbed his arm and leaned on him a bit so I didn't fall over while we walked down the stairs. I pulled Jack along with me into the alleyway and into the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" I called.

"There you two are, I was wondering when you'd be back," he said.

"Sorry Doctor, we lost track of the time," Jack said, "How's the TARDIS?"

"Oh fine, fine," he said, "Are you staying Jack?"

"No, I've got things to do, people to see," he said trailing off.

I was a little sad that he had to go, but I understood.

"Bye Jack," I said. I let go of his arm, and then kissed him. He broke out in a big grin.

"Bye Ida," he kissed my forehead, "Bye Doctor."

"Bye Jack," the Doctor replied. Jack walked out of the TARDIS, still smiling wildly.

"I'm going to bed," I said. I took of my heels to help with my balance.

"Can you make it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm fine, stop worrying," I said. I stumbled into my room and collapsed into my bed. I started laughing, and suddenly I couldn't stop. I don't know why, but I felt so happy. It felt like my life was normal, and I loved it. I fell asleep dreaming of days that used to be.

**An: Ooooooo lots of memories coming back. I wonder what that'll do?**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Time to get up!" the Doctor said, pulling the covers off of me.

"Whyyyyy" I moaned into my pillow.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he said pulling the curtains open, "Now get dressed."

I heard him walk out of the room. I moaned once more before getting up and wandering to the closet. The clothes I had been wearing the other day when the Doctor threw me into the pool were laying out dried. I didn't really feel like looking for clothes so I just put those on. I felt something in my jacket pocket and pulled out my sonic. I smiled before placing it back in my pocket. I walked down the hallway, my footsteps echoing in the empty halls. I strode into the console room.

"Alright, who's so important that you woke me up?" I asked once I saw him flittering around the controls.

"You'll see," he said. He didn't even look up from his controls. There was a particularly rough patch of turbulence and I grabbed onto the railing.

"Here help me fly," he said.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I'd heard him right.

"Help me fly," he repeated.

"But I don't know-"

"Yes you do," he insisted, "stop thinking and just let the movements flow. You'll remember."

"I don't think that'll-"

"Exactly, don't think," he said, I could hear him smiling, "close your eyes if it helps."

I sighed and walked up to the rows of controls, it all looked foreign. Knowing the Doctor wouldn't give up, I closed my eyes and felt my way around.

"Doctor I don't know what I'm doing," I told him. I didn't open my eyes and I still tried to feel the controls to see if anything felt familiar.

"Here," the Doctor said, suddenly right behind me. I jumped and opened my eyes.

"No keep your eyes closed," he said. I closed my eyes and his hands were on mine. He moved my hands slowly over the controls flipping switches and spinning dials. He started to faster and faster. I wasn't even sure if he was moving my hands anymore. It started feeling less awkward and more natural to move around the console.

"Open your eyes Ida," I heard the Doctor call.

I did as he instructed and looked up to see him standing on the other side of the room, watching me. I smiled at him, and continued moving fluently.

"Why don't you come and help me?" I asked. I looked up to see him moving towards me smiling.

He moved to the other side and started pressing buttons and flipping switches. The turbulence in the TARDIS smoothed out and there was only the occasional bump. I felt the TARDIS come to a stop and the whining noise it always makes while in motion stopped. I looked up to see the Doctor smiling.

"See? I knew you could do it," he said, still smiling.

I gave the Doctor a large smile, "So where are we?"

"I told you, we're here so you can meet someone," he explained.

"And who are we meeting?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

Then he ran out the door and I chased after him. We were in a field of grass with a city off in the distance and a solitary, large building the other direction.

"New New York," the Doctor announced.

"Are we going to the city?" I asked, wondering who we'd be meeting there.

"No, we're going to that building," he said, pointing to the solitary one.

"And what's there?" I asked.

"A hospital," he said, dragging me towards it.

"Who are we going to meet in a hospital?" I asked, "Another Doctor?"

"Oh God I hope not," he muttered to himself, "No, we're here to see a patient."

We walked up to the hospital and walked through the doors. There was the occasional nurse walking around, but their faces were completely covered in white veils. The Doctor walked up to the desk where there were many people talking to nurses.

"Doctor are they..." I trailed off, staring at the ones who had their veils down.

"Yes, but don't mention it to them," he whispered quietly.

"Why?"

"It's rude," he said with a tone of disbelief.

I didn't have time to respond before the Doctor was talking to one at the desk. I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, something about someone named Bo.

"Thank you," he said before walking off with me at his heels.

"Who's this Bo person we're meeting?" I asked.

"I thought you weren't paying attention," he said smiling, "The Face of Bo actually, and trust me, you'll like him."

We walked onto an elevator and the Doctor pressed a floor button. Suddenly I was hit by jets of what I hoped was water. I gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said, "just some disinfectants." The water changed to blow driers. The Doctor turned in circles drying off.

"You're having too much fun," I grumbled, wrapping my jacket tight around my body.

"That's not going to help your clothes dry," the Doctor said, holding his own jacket wide open. I sighed and opened mine slightly, shivering with cold. My clothes dried quickly and I pulled my jacket back around in an attempt to retain body heat. The blow driers stopped, leaving my hair slightly damp.

The Doctor strode out of the elevator and I followed. He took a quick look around before going down a hallway.

"They've renovated since I was last here," he commented. I couldn't help but notice just how white the hallways were, just like... no. I tried to push the thought away, I was with the Doctor now, I was safe. I quickened my pace to catch up to him. That's when I noticed it. He wasn't in his suit and vest with a chain attached. Nor was his hair dark brown, it was blond.

"Doctor," I said, stopping dead.

The man in front of me stopped and turned slowly. His face was contorted into an evil grin.

"Doctor!" I cried. I noticed a needle in his right hand. I tried to back up but tripped on my own feet and pushed myself back into the wall. The man crouched down uncomfortably close to me.

"The Doctor can't save you now," he whispered.

"Doctor!" I practically screamed. I could feel the tears falling down my face.

The man plunged his needle into my neck and then walked away from me. My body slowly fell to the right and my head hit the ground. My eyes went out of focus and my body started to convulse. As the last tremor racked my body, I tried to move but I couldn't.

"Doctor," I breathed out.


	13. Chapter 12

**An: Alright, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. I know things are moving a little slow right now but I promise it'll pick up soon, just gotta get some of her past life in here. Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be coming soon.**

**p.s. This chapter does start by overlapping the last chapter, it just made sense in my head to do that. Have fun.**

Chapter 12

"Doctor," Ida said.

The Doctor turned to see Ida stopped dead staring at him in horror.

"Ida what's the ma-"

"Doctor!" she cried out.

"Ida it's alright, I'm here," he said. She backed away from him and tripped and fell onto the ground. She tried to back away but ran into the wall.

"Ida calm down, I need you to focus on me, can you do that?" he said calmly. He started to reach towards her.

"Doctor!" she screamed. Her voice was full of terror and fear. Suddenly, her entire body started to go limp and she fell to the right.

"Nurse!" he yelled, begging someone to come and help. Ida's eyes were glazed over and she didn't look like she could see anything. The Doctor looked in terror as her entire body convulsed.

"Nurse!" he screamed. Her body stopped shaking and he barely heard her breath out, "Doctor."

He noticed hands pulling him away from her.

"Help," he begged. The nurses placed Ida on a more advanced version of a stretcher and whisked her away. The nurse who stayed behind sat the Doctor down in a chair. The Doctor could hear her muffled voice, trying to talk to him. He couldn't seem to focus on her. He looked around, desperate to find something to ground him.

"Sir," her voice came into focus, "Sir are you alright?"

"Wha- I... Yes, I suppose I am," he struggled to get out, "I just need... I need..."

"Your friend's going to be fine, just a mild seizure," she explained.

"But I don't... I can't..." he couldn't find the words, "Do you know..umm.. do you know what caused it?"

"We're going to try and find out," she said calmly, "Why don't you go and talk to your friend that you were here to meet while we wait for her to become stable."

"My... what?" he asked, extremely confused.

"The Face of Bo," she said, "he's right through there."

"I think I'll just sit for awhile." he said, still in shock. She nodded in understanding before walking away the same way they had taken Ida. He knew that getting her memories back would be rough, maybe a few headaches, but not this. He wondered what had caused it. Something in the hospital had triggered it. He should have seen this coming.

"Stupid, stupid Doctor," he said. He looked around and finally noted that the hallway that they were in was incredibly similar to that of where she was being held only days before. He should have known not to take her somewhere so similar. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before sitting up, patting his knees a few times, and standing. He straightened his bowtie, before walking down the hallway that they had taken Ida down. He walked up to the small desk where there was a singular nurse standing.

"Can you tell me where Ida Oakley's room is?" he asked politely.

"Room 417, just down that hall," she said pointing, "they just brought her in. Are you the man who came here with her?"

"Yes, she's a friend," he explained before setting off down the hallway.

He quickly found her room and saw nurses getting her settled in her bed. One of the nurses came up to him.

"She's going to be fine," she assured, "We haven't bothered to take her out of her clothes because she'll be okay in about an hour or so. We do have to ask that you keep a close eye on her if you're going to be removing her. We aren't sure what caused it though, everything in her brain appears to be fine. Just be careful not to overstimulate her."

"Thank you," the doctor said, absorbing all the information. He pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat. The nurses shortly left after checking her over. The Doctor scooched a little closer to her head.

"Alright, let's see what's going on in that brain of yours," he said. He took his hands and placed them on her face. He closed his eyes and delved into her brain. He saw visions of some of the adventures that they'd gone together, but the main thing that kept repeating was all the time she'd spent in the terrible place she'd been locked in.

"Oh Ida," the Doctor sighed. He saw her sitting and reading most of time, but he also saw her trying to escape, trying desperately to break out of her room. He could feel how hopeful she would become when someone would come and get her, only to become terrified as she was tied up and forced to leave behind all her memories. He pulled away from her, unable to withstand all the pain she had gone through.

He wiped away a tear that had fallen down his face. He held her hand, hoping when she woke up that she'd be the same Ida. He couldn't help but pull out his sonic and scan her over, just to be safe. He sat there in silence, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

I woke up to the Doctor holding my hand, deep in thought.

"Doctor?" I said in a small voice. His head snapped up, and smiled, glad to see her awake.

"There you are Sleeping Beauty," he said, "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," I told him, "nothing I can't handle."

I winced as a particularly painful surge went through my brain, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"A lot," I said. My brain was hurting, and I was having trouble remembering what order things happened in, "Where are we?"

"Hospital," he reminded me, "We were coming here to visit the Face of Bo, but then..."

"But then I had a seizure," I finished for him, "Doctor, why can I remember what happened before you found me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How is it that I remember everything? I mean, it's all a bit out of order, but it's there," I explained.

"The hospital seems to have triggered a reaction that's caused you to remember everything. It might take you awhile, but you'll get everything in order."

"For once, you actually sound like a Doctor," I joked.

"They said that you can leave whenever you want to," he said, "Do you still want to meet the Face of Bo?"

"But... I've already met Jack," I said slowly.

"Sorry, do you want to go talk to him?" he corrected himself.

"Sure," I said. I moved to get up, but the Doctor stopped me, "What?"

"I don't think you're quite ready to walk," he said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked, "I don't think you're going to be carrying me around."

"No, I'm not," he said. Then he got up and left me sitting on the bed.

"Doctor?" I called, trying to lean to see where he'd gone, "Doctor?" I called again.

He came back in pushing a wheelchair, "I think this'll work."

I sighed, and let him help me into the wheelchair.

"Why didn't they change my clothes?" I asked, noticing I was still in my normal clothes.

"You were only out for about an hour," he said, pushing me down the hall, "they didn't really need to."

I nodded in understanding. I pushed away the headache that came with the memories as we went down the hallway again. I looked up and saw him looking worriedly down at me.

"I'm fine," I told him, looking ahead again.

"I know you are," he said, but I knew he didn't quite believe that. Truth be told, neither did I.

We went into a room that was full of different patients with many different diseases. I would've inquired about them, but the Doctor kept walking. We came up to a big glass case with a oversized head in it.

_Ida,_ a voice in my head said. It was full of love and longing.

"Jack," I said, breaking out into a grin. I could remember all the time we'd spent together, all the places we'd gone together. I also remembered that me and the Doctor used to do this all the time. We'd visit him and I'd talk to him for hours about what had happened to recently, and he would make comments about the things he remembered.

_You haven't visited me in awhile,_ he said.

"Well I just got back," I said. That seemed to be the way everyone was referring to it, me getting back.

_So I take it you just got your memories back,_ he said.

"No I just like to go around in this wheelchair for fun," I said sarcastically.

I could hear him chuckling softly in my head. I looked around wondering where the Doctor had wandered off to.

_He likes to go and see the different patients,_ he answered my unasked question.

"Does he know people here?" I asked.

_No, he finds the different forms of treatment... interesting,_ he told me.

"So tell me, how close were we before I... well... disappeared?" I asked.

He was silent for awhile, thinking maybe?

_What do you mean?_ he asked. Trying to stall.

"I mean, both times I've seen you, you've been overly excited to see me. That leads me to believe that we were, well, a little more than friends."

_That's an understatement,_ he said with laughter in his voice.

"So how close?" I asked again.

_I would tell you, but I specifically remember that outfit you're wearing,_ he told me.

"So you're not going to tell me?" I asked.

_No, in fact, it's time for you to go,_ he said.

"What? Why?"

"Ida, time to go," the Doctor said walking up behind me.

"Fine," I groaned, "Bye Jack."

_Good-bye Ida, Doctor._

"Bye," the Doctor said.

He pulled my wheelchair around and took me to the elevator.

"When do I get to walk?" I asked, getting annoyed with the wheelchair.

"Now actually, we can't take the wheelchair with us," he said with a slight laugh. I got up and he pulled the chair around to the nurses and said thank you before coming back to me.

"Do we get the same shower on the way down?" I asked.

"Ida you saw all the diseases you were exposed to, it's for you safety," he said.

I sighed when the elevator started and it sprayed me with chemicals. When the blow driers started I copied the Doctor, spinning in a circle so my clothes would dry. This time I made sure to wring out my hair so it would dry quicker.

The Doctor laughed as I tried to get my hair dry while he was already completely dry.

"Oh shut up."

We walked out of the hospital and back to the TARDIS.

"Hungry?" he asked, opening the TARDIS door for me.

"Starving."


	14. Chapter 13

**An: Look everyone, I'm alive! So this one's a longer chapter, and I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer was broken for awhile, and then I went on vacation... Lots of stuff. But anyways, read, review and I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. For any of you who are also reading my Supernatural fic, I'm going to probably get closer to finishing this one before I continue that one. There'll be a chapter here and there, but not all that frequently.**

Chapter 13

"So do you want to see the London I usually visit?" he asked.

We had just stopped by one of the shops in The Face of Bo's London and got some fish and chips.

"Uhhhh sure," I said. It still took most of my attention to fly the TARDIS, "When is it that you usually visit?"

"Right now it's around 2012ish that I usually go to, I think," he said, looking up in thought.

I couldn't help but laugh, "You don't know when you land?"

"I just lose track sometimes," he replied.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Wow," I breathed. We were right underneath a giant, oh what's the word.

"What do you think?" he said.

"What's that called again?" I asked, pointing at it.

"That, my dear, is the eye of London," he said, gazing up at it, "They're called Ferris Wheels."

"Huh," I said, still staring at it.

"Well c'mon," he said, "we've got a whole city to explore."

We spent the day wandering and the Doctor showed me all around London. He told me stories about the adventures he'd had all over London.

"You seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble," I commented.

"Oh, but it's so much fun," he said. I laughed as he walked quickly towards our next destination. I was looking around, trying to take in more than the Doctor's speed would allow when...

"Doctor," I called. I looked at my discovery, what was it even doing there?

"Doctor come look at this," I called again. I looked towards where he'd gone and saw him looking into a shop intently. I sighed and ran up to him.

"Look at this, waving cats!" he said pointing into the window, "Cats that wave, isn't that cool?"

"But Doctor come look at this!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the alleyway, "See look!"

I pointed down the alleyway and the Doctor gave me a funny look, "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

I looked down the alleyway, "Where'd it go?"

"Where'd what go?" the Doctor asked, still very confused.

"There was this statue, it was just there I swear," I said, I walked into the alleyway where I'd seen it, "It was right here."

"You sure?" he said. He sounded surprisingly worried for a missing statue.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm not an idiot," I turned to face him, but he wasn't there anymore. In his place the statue had appeared, and it had a wicked grin on it's face.

"Okay very funny Doctor," I said, I noticed that there was no one on the street, I was alone.

"C'mon Doctor jokes over."

I couldn't stop staring at the statue, and my eyes were starting to burn. I blinked and suddenly the statue was right in front of me. I jumped back.

"Doctor this isn't funny anymore."

I backed against the wall and stared it down. I don't know where the Doctor had gone, but I had to find him.

"Okay don't blink, just don't blink," I muttered to myself. I got out into the street, but I didn't know how to keep moving without looking away.

"Alright TARDIS is that way, so if I just look away for a sec it'll be in the street and then I can watch it," I kept whispering to myself, but I couldn't look away.

"C'mon, just look away, it's not that hard," I told myself, "Oh God I'm going to regret this."

I looked away and turned back to see it right in front of me. The once beautiful face now had fangs and it's hands had long, almost claw like nails. I slowly backed away from it, in the direction that I'd came from.

"Alright Ida, you've got this. No blinking, just make it back to the TARDIS," I told myself.

I backed up, careful not to trip on anything. We hadn't been on this street for long so I should hit another corner soon. Hopefully there'd be more people on that street.

"I'm probably going to die," I said to myself, "but I swear to God I'm going to kill the Doctor when I find him."

The buildings in my peripherals disappeared and opened into a new street.

"Okay Ida, left or right, which way did you come from," I still stared down the statue that was down the street while I picked my direction.

"Maybe if I run fast enough, I can outrun it," I told myself, "No that's stupid Ida, you say how fast it went."

Left, I decided. I wasn't entirely sure that's where we came from, but I was already on that side of the road.

"Okay, just like before, turn away until it comes around the corner," I assured myself, "it'll be fine... Actually I'll probably get caught by it but," I shrugged, "might as well try."

I turned and ran into something solid that knocked me to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a man in a suit yelled. I flipped myself around and came face to face with the statue.

"Whoa, where'd that come from," the man said. I didn't take my eyes off it, stood up, and bumped into the man lightly.

"Look, just don't blink, okay?" I told him, "What's your name?"

"Jacob," he answered, "tell me, why can't I blink?"

"You blink, that statue is going to move closer to us," I told him. I pulled him back slowly by his arm and he followed.

"How does that work?" he asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Yeah that's what I thought at first," I told him, "but it took my friend, I don't know where he is."

"Alright, so where are we going?" he asked.

"Ummmm, shoot," I said, "Just don't blink okay, I need to look around."

He nodded, "What's your name?"

"Ida," I looked around and saw the TARDIS down the street, "alright we're going this way."

I tugged on his arm and he started to back up again, "Just stay calm."

"Oh yeah, just a creepy statue that I can't look away from is giving me the stink eye, but I'm calm," he said.

I laughed a little, "Hey can I blink yet?" he asked.

"Well I'm not really sure how this works, but sure, why not try it," I said.

"What do you mean you don't know how it works?" he asked, "How what works?"

"I don't know every time I would look away from it, it moves," I told him, "but if one of us is looking I think it can't move."

"That's reassuring," he muttered.

"Well, you might as well give it a try," I told him.

A second passed, "Did it move?"

"Nope still there, you're good."

"Okay now it's my turn to look away," I told him. The statue was still at the corner, which was a good distance away.

I looked behind us, the TARDIS was still a good distance away.

"Alright let's move a little quicker here," I said. He started to move quicker as I guided his direction.

"Ida," he said, he sounded panicked.

"What?" I asked. I was still looking at the TARDIS.

"I blinked."

"Shit," I said.

"It's fine it didn't get that close," he assured.

"No not that," I said, "There's more."

"More what?"

"More statues."

"Where?" he asked. He was clearly scared, and so was I.

"Behind you," I answered, "but I've got my eyes on them."

"Just a bit further," I told him.

"Where are we going that's going to be safe from moving statues?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll see."

We made to the doors of the TARDIS and I pulled on the door.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I muttered, the doors were locked. Why hadn't the Doctor given me a key?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Doors are locked," I muttered. I couldn't look away from the two angels that were on the other side of the TARDIS.

"Don't you have a key?"

"My friend had the key!" I told him. I patted my pockets, looking for something that might open the door. I suddenly remembered my sonic and pulled it out of my pocket, "Okay, work, please work."

I pointed it and pressed the button the Doctor had shown me, I heard a click and sighed out in relief. I pushed the door in and dragged Jacob in and closed the door, but not before I saw the angels closing in. I triple checked that the doors were locked.

"What, how..." Jacob said, standing perfectly still.

"It's bigger on the inside, I know," I said, walking up to the console, "Just keep calm, and don't walk out the doors."

"But this isn't possible, this can't exist," he said.

"Well obviously it can, now would you shut up so I can think?"

He stayed silent as stared at all the buttons and knobs.

"Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously.

"It's just that I've never flown this by myself," I admitted.

"You don't know how to work this, this... thing?" he asked in shock.

"It's called a TARDIS, and I do, it's just that I usually have someone else," I explained.

"Well great!" he yelled, "Isn't that just fantastic!"

"Look Jacob," I started. I was cut off by a phone ringing, "Is that yours?"

He pulled his phone out, "No."

I went to the other side of the console and found the phone, "Hello, Doctor?"

"Uh no, who is this?" the woman who called asked.

"Ida, who's this?"

"Ida, this is River, where's the Doctor?" she asked.

"Oh my god River thank God," I said, glad to hear a familiar voice, "River there was this statue and it took the Doctor. I don't know where he is and I don't know how to fly this stupid machine!"

"Ida, I need you to calm down," River said, completely calm, "Are you in the TARDIS?"

"Yes but I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know what those things were," I said, trying to breath normally.

"Ida you know how to fly the TARDIS, I've seen it, you're amazing," she told me, "Now tell me what the statues looked like."

"Angels, they looked like angels," I said. I looked up at Jacob who looked like he might faint.

"Okay you're dealing with Weeping Angels, they warp you to a different time period and feed off the energy of the time stream they zapped you from. They turn into stone when you look at them, although I'm pretty sure you've already figured that out."

"Alright, so how do I get the Doctor back?" I asked urgently.

She sighed, "Do you have a sonic?"

"Yes, but the Doctor didn't really tell me how to work it. I just know that if you press the button, it lights up," I told her.

"Well you're not wrong," she said, "I'm sorry to ask this but you're going to have to go back out there and go to where the Doctor was taken."

"How's that going to solve anything, if I may ask?"

"If you scan the area where he was taken you should be able to track his location," she told me.

"Should?" I repeated, "That's reassuring."

"You just have to do it," she insisted.

"Okay ummmmm," I looked around the TARDIS for something, "You said they turn to stone when you look at them?"

"Yes, so basically, don't blink."

"I think I've got a better plan," I said. She couldn't even get a response out before I hung up. I walked around the console room, looking for something heavy.

"What are you looking for?" Jacob asked.

I ignored him and pulled out a heavy hammer, "This should do it."

"Do what? What are you doing?" he stared at me as I walked towards the door, "You're not going out there, are you?"

"Yes I am," I said, I stopped in front of the door and turned to him, "Listen, whatever you do, whatever you hear, do not open these doors and do not leave. Got it?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked, looking at me like I was insane.

"I'm going to get the Doctor," I said with a smile, "Geronimo."

I turned and flung the door open to an angel. I looked it dead in the eyes and then hit on the head with the hammer. It was reduced to a pile of rubble.

"Glad to see that worked, now who's next?"

I stood in the door of the TARDIS so that they couldn't sneak up on me. I saw one in my peripherals and turned and smashed it. Once I got the other two and closed the door and locked it and ran to where the Doctor was. I just hoped being reduced to rubble was something you couldn't come back from. I turned the corner to the street where the Doctor was taken from and almost ran into an angel. I managed to stop in time and it was soon nothing more than dust. I ran in front of the alley and took out my sonic.

I didn't like the feeling of being this exposed. I quickly scanned where he disappeared from. The pitch it was making changed and I found that it made sense to me.

"Alright, so you took him to 1920," I said, "Great."

It suddenly looked like there were angels coming from every possible direction.

"Shit," I said. I turned and ran back to the TARDIS. There was no way I could stop all of them, so I just hoped I could outrun them.

It was a stupid idea. I knew they were fast, I'd seen it. I turned and saw at least fifteen angels coming towards me. The TARDIS was just a short distance away.

"I can make it," I told myself, "Well at least, I hope I can make it."

I turned and ran for my life. Once I got to the TARDIS I almost tripped on all the rubble that littered the ground. I used my sonic to open the door and immediately slammed it shut behind me.

Jacob was standing right where I left him.

"I said do not leave, you're allowed to move around," I dropped the hammer and walked up to the controls. I leaned over them not sure where to start.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Jacob asked.

"Not really, but you talking isn't helping at all," I snapped.

He immediately shut up. I closed my eyes and put my hands down. Last time I'd done this the Doctor had helped me, but now I was alone. Just breath, I thought. My eyes snapped open and my hands flew across the controls and the room started to shake a bit.

"You might want to hold onto something," I told Jacob. He grabbed part of the railing and I kept flying the TARDIS. We landed and I only hoped I'd taken us to the right time.

I opened the doors and we were in a field.

"Jacob, stay," I commanded before closing the door and running off.

"Doctor!" I yelled, "Doctor!"

"Ida!" I heard a faint voice yell. I ran towards the voice and saw him running towards me. Then I felt something around me neck. I stopped dead and looked at the angel over my shoulder.

The Doctor's eyes were wide when he looked at my predicament.

"Ida what happened?" he asked.

"I didn't hear it coming until it was too late," I said, pulling at the arm even though I knew it wouldn't do anything.

He scratched his head, trying to think.

"If I could suggest something," I said, "there's a hammer in the TARDIS, you could use that smash the angel."

He looked over at the TARDIS and frowned.

"I'd rather not kill them if I don't have to," he said, staring at the angel.

"Well it's either me, or her," I told him. I hated to put him in that position, but I wasn't ready to die.

"Okay I'll be right back," he told me.

"Oh, I also saved someone while I was in London, his name's Jacob."

"Got it, don't blink," he said.

I nodded and looked at the angel. It was hard not to blink, but I just told myself that the Doctor would be back soon.

The Doctor was back soon and he held the hammer in his hand.

"God I wish there was some other way to do this," he muttered.

"I do too," I replied.

"Maybe if I just," he said to himself. He hit the angels arm and it fell off, freeing me. I pushed away from the one-armed angel.

I stumbled into the TARDIS with the Doctor behind me.

"Alright Jacob, where am I taking you?" the Doctor asked. Jacob gave him an address and the Doctor took him home. I was sitting in one of the chairs staring at nothing when the Doctor crouched in front of me.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

"You sure?" he asked. He knew me too well, he knew what I was thinking.

"For a second, it almost seemed like you would rather let it kill me than hitting it with a hammer," I admitted.

"Ida, I'd never leave you to die. I will always do whatever it takes to save you," he said, grabbing my hands, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "What's the matter Ida?"

"I don't want to die," I told him, "I didn't think I'd be scared when it happened, but the truth is, is that I'm terrified."

"I am too Ida," he admitted, "I am too."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Goodnight Ida," I heard him say as I walked down the hall.

"Goodnight Doctor," I called back.

I wandered back into my room, and took my jacket off. I was going to go get a glass of water when I noticed a bottle on one of the tables.

"Mmmmmm... wine," I said. I uncorked one of the bottles, looked at the glasses that were next to them, and ignored the glasses. I took a big swig of it.

"Oh God, that is... disgusting," I looked at the bottle, considering it, "Oh well."

About halfway through the bottle I put it on the bedside table and collapsed into my bed.

"I'm a messssss," I groaned. I flipped onto my back and sat up. I took off my shoes and threw them across the room, one of them hit the window. I winced, maybe I shouldn't have thrown it that hard.

I picked up the bottle and walked up to something that had caught my attention.

"Ooooooooo music," I turned it on and some song that I didn't know came on. Well I guess I couldn't be expected to know it. I danced around for awhile and finished the first bottle... and then a second.

"Round three," I said as opened another bottle. A new song started and I froze.

"Wait, I actually know this one," I said.

"EACH MORNIN I GET UP I DIE A LITTLE," I belted out, "CAN BARELY STAND ON MY FEEET. TAKE IN LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND CRY, LORD WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME, YEAH YEAH."

I danced around my room, singing as loudly as I could. I got about halfway done with the third bottle by the end of it. For some reason the song made me think of Jack, and what the Face of Bo had said earlier.

"Maybe I should visit Jack," I said to myself, "but then I'd have to leave..."

I stood there for awhile looking between my wine and the door.

"I probably shouldn't change time," I murmured, "Okay let's do this."

I stumbled over to the door and walked into the hallway, careful not to spill my bottle of wine. I found my way into the console room.

"Hey Doctor do ya think that we could-," I looked around, "not in here."

I almost fell walking down the stairs and I walked up to the controls.

"Can I get a little help here?" I asked the air, "I think I'm a little less capable than normal."

Some of the switches flipped themselves and I ended up not doing very much, but at the time, it was the best I'd ever flown it. I was so focused on trying to fly, that it took me a solid five minutes to realize that I'd landed. I took another sip of wine before walking up to the doors.

I pushed the doors open and held up my bottle, "Jacky boy, you've earned one free trip on the TARDIS with me."

I looked at all the stunned faces that were around me, staring at the box that had magically appeared in front of them. Jack walked right up to me.

"Ida what are you doing here?" he asked urgently.

"I'm here to see you lover boy," I said. I leaned in to kiss him but he just grabbed the wine bottle from me and pushed me back into the TARDIS. He closed the door on the confused people and turned to me.

"Are you angry?" I asked, afraid that I'd upset him.

He looked at the bottle that he was holding and then seemed to notice just how off balance I was.

"No, I'm not angry," he said, "Where'd you get this?"

"I think the TARDIS gave it to me," I said, tipping a little and catching my balance, "I don't know, it's a little foggy."

"How many did you have?" he asked.

"Two and a half."

"Glasses?"

"Bottles."

"Oh," he said, "Why did you drink two and half bottles of wine?"

"Because you took the last bottle away before I could finish it."

He laughed at me and draped his arm around me, "Alright, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Mmmmmm what if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Too bad," he told me.

"And what's going on here?" the Doctor asked, leaning on one of the archways.

"Doctor!" I said a little too loudly, "Where've... where've...you been?" I said, my words slurring.

"Ida, what happened to you?" he asked. He looked really concerned and it made me laugh a little, which turned into a lot of laughing.

"She's fine Doctor, I'll explain after I get her into bed," Jack told him.

He lead me down to my room, letting me lean on him heavily so I didn't fall over.

"Doesn't this seem familiar," I muttered.

"What?"

"You leading me back to my room while I'm drunk," I said. He laughed a little and nodded. I walked over to my bed and started taking my clothes off.

"Woah there Ida, what are you doing?" Jack said.

"Going to bed," I said, a little annoyed.

"Yeah but why're you taking all your clothes off?"

"Well I'm not going to go to bed with my jeans on," I said. I found a big t-shirt and put it on and climbed into bed. Jack walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Ida," he murmured.

"You're not leaving are you?" I asked sadly.

He considered it for awhile and smiled, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Jack left Ida's room and the smile dropped from his face. What had gotten into Ida? He shook his head and went to find the Doctor. He was still in the console room, and he looked slightly nervous. Probably because he knew what was coming.

"Doctor what the hell happened," it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I don't know, I mean, she was a little shaken after today. But... but I talked it through with her, she seemed fine."

"Well obviously she wasn't fine, and isn't!" he snapped back, "She's a mess Doctor, you should've known better from what used to happen."

"I'm sorry Jack," he said, looking like a kicked puppy from Jack's outrage, "I just hoped that it wouldn't happen anymore."

Jack's expression softened, "I did too," he shook his head and collapsed into a chair, "What are we going to do Doctor?"

"For now, we stay with her," the Doctor told him, "and we hope that she'll be fine in the morning."

Jack tried look reassured, but he didn't feel any better. He remembered what used to happen, and he highly doubted that now would be any different. He gave the Doctor a solemn goodnight before heading back to Ida's room. When he got back she was already sound asleep. He smiled a little. She just looked so peaceful. He found a pair of sweats and put them on and crawled into bed with Ida. She flipped over and nuzzled into him, still asleep.

Jack breathed in her scent, remembering it from long ago. He wished that morning would never come and he could just lay her all night, but that was just a wish.


End file.
